Ça me suffit
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Le Patron est en pleine remise en question... Mais prendre conscience de certaines choses entraîne parfois des inconvénients... Où quand le Patron révèle ses bons côtés. Patreek (ou GeekxPatron)


Geek-patron panda-prof

Il tira sur sa clope, le regard dans le vide. Décidément, il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. Il avait passé la nuit là, assis sur le canapé du salon, allumant cigarette sur cigarette. En temps normal, il aurait passé le temps avec quelqu'un, que cette personne soit de la maison ou soit un pute thaïlandaise en vacances dans le coin. De toute façon, c'était pas ça qui l'arrêtait d'ordinaire... Mais là... Rah ! Fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça, ça allait pas...

Il écrasa sa garrot dans le cendrier qui commençait à déborder, lorsqu'un Panda mal réveillé entra et s'assit à la table principale. La tradition, chez les Sommet, était d'attendre que tout le monde soit là pour commencer à manger. Aussi, le Panda attendit, tandis que, soupirant, le Patron s'assit lui aussi, sur la chaise la plus proche du canapé, histoire que s'y remettre dès la fin du petit déjeuné. Entrèrent tour à tour Mathieu, suivi du Prof, du Hippie (non, le matin, le Hippie était relativement net, du moins, avant d'être assit, de piquer le briquet du Patron comme tout les matin pour allumer son premier bédot. Triste histoire...), et de Wifi, le petit chaton. Ils s'assirent à leur tour au moment où entrèrent le Geek et la Fille. Les deux places restantes à la table étaient à côté du Hippie, et a côté du Patron. Et c'est tout naturellement que tout le monde dévisagea le Geek lorsqu'il s'assit près du Patron, sans même lui prêter attention. Nan, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui. Surtout que le Patron, d'habitude verbalement (et physiquement) violent avec le Geek, même au réveil, ne broncha pas, se contentant de se servir du café avant de reposer la cafetière au milieu de la table. Le silence était étrangement pesant. Tous les regards faisaient l'aller-retour entre les deux hommes. Le geek avait déjà le nez dans ses céréales lorsque Mathieu toussota et prit la parole.

-C'est quoi ce délire dès le matin ? Demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

Personne ne répondit, seul le Hippie fixa sont joint avant de l'écraser, l'air dubitatif, puis de se frotter les yeux. Mathieu ferma les siens, et se tourna vers son double chanteur avec dans le regard une lueur de crainte.

-Panda, tu m'expliques ça ? Ils sont assis à côté, et ils se parlent pas, même pour dire des truc stupides ou crades... Comment. C'est. Possible ?

Le kigurumi soupira, fixant toujours les deux hommes. Puis, pour la première fois, le Patron et le Geek, qui n'avaient pas quitté Mathieu des yeux se lancèrent un bref regard, avant que le Patron ne décale sa chaise pour l'éloigner du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci se replongeait dans son bol. Le regard de Mathieu se fit soupçonneux, et un malaise s'installa sur la table.

Autant dire que cette journée commençait assez mal chez les Sommet. Et ce n'était pas fini. Deux jours plus tôt, l'équipe avait commencé le tournage d'une nouvelle vidéo. Et là encore, tout ne se passa pas comme d'habitude lors du tournage du jour.

-J'y arrive pas, gamin...

Mathieu stoppa la caméra, passa sa main sur son visage et demanda :

-Comment ça tu y arrive pas ? C'est un sport de haut niveau pour toi d'habitude !

-Ouais, ben là, j'peux pas, gamin, c'est comme ça.

Débuta alors entre les deux hommes une conversation silencieuse, qui dura bien deux minutes trente. Et dans le silence le plus complet (parce que aucun des autres n'osait parler), c'est long, deux minutes trente.

-Cette blague, elle est écrite, t'as juste à la dire, pas comme si je te demandais d'improviser !

-Je peux te la dire autant de fois qu'il faudra, mais ça rendra pareil que si c'était le bouffeur de bambou qui le disait.

Mathieu soupira. Il regarda son script...

-Bon, je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour... faire ce qu'il faut, on va passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Geek ?

-Je suis là !

Le Geek pris la place du Patron devant la caméra, et pendant que Mathieu lui donnait la réplique, le Patron pris sa place sur le canapé, entre le Panda qui lisait son texte à sa gauche, et le Hippie qui bédavait, de l'autre côté. Et le Patron se mit à réfléchir. Chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire, là. Il n'aurait pas du le faire parce que les vapeurs du Hippie suffirent à le faire vagabonder et surtout, elles lui remirent en mémoire l'incident de la veille...

Si je vous disais de but en blanc ce qu'il s'était passé, vous vous diriez « Oui, mais c'est normal, ça arrive tout le temps dans cette maison ». Oui, mais non. Là, ça ne s'était pas passé comme d'habitude...

Pour être simple, vous connaissez le caractère du Patron, pervers, harceleur notoire, fétichiste, sex-addict... BREF ! Ses proies les plus proches se trouvent être les autres personnalités (vous suivez toujours?) et parmi ces proies simples, la PLUS simple est le Geek. Il est physiquement aussi faible que le Panda, aussi lent que le Hippie, beaucoup moins intelligent que le Prof, et pas aussi charismatique que Mathieu, donc personne ne s'intéresse à lui. Et pourtant (et le Patron en l'avouera jamais à voix haute), il est le plus mignon d'entre eux. Et le Patron (oui, je sais, je répète trop souvent « Patron »...), malgré ce qu'il essaye de faire croire sur lui, a, au fond de lui, une part d'humanité.

Comment ça vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir ? Vous lisez une histoire Geek-Patron, personnellement je vous pensais plus vifs... Oui, voilà, vous y êtes : le Patron adorait le Geek, il tenait même à lui. Et plus qu'il ne se l'avouera à lui même, d'ailleurs. Sauf que jusque là, ça ne l'avait jamais empêcher de jouer avec (sexuellement parlant). Jamais il n'avait eu d'état de conscience comme celui de la veille... et jamais il n'aurait pensé en avoir un, un jour.

La veille, sur les coups de 18h, 18h30, comme à peu près tous les jours, il y avait comme un moment de blanc chez les Sommet. C'est à dire que personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde était enfermé dans sa chambre et le silence était total. Quoique, total, n'était pas le mot exact, étant donnés les exclamations du Geek, enfermé dans sa chambre à jouer à un quelconque jeu vidéo. Et ce sont ces exclamations qui tirèrent le Patron de sa torpeur. Il était tranquillement couché sur son lit, le regard dans le vide (encore), lorsque des cris de joie lui parvinrent de la chambre au bout du couloir. Un sourire (que tout le monde à en tête) éclaircit le visage du sadique : il avait enfin trouvé une distraction ! Et quelle distraction... son sourire s'élargit encore lorsque des images lui virent en tête.

Il se leva sans bruit, et dans le silence le plus total, sortit de sa chambre pour s'arrêter devant celle de son casse-croûte. Avec un peu de chance, l'éternel gamin n'aurait pas verrouillé la porte (grave erreur quand un sadique sexuel, dont vous êtes le jouet favori, vit sous votre toit). Il posa sa main sur la poignée et... bingo, la porte s'ouvrit. Le Geek était assis sur son lit, une manette entre les mains, tellement concentré sur son écran qu'il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit une voix suave près de son oreille...

-Salut gamin, je peux jouer moi aussi ?

Le dit gamin sursauta. Il tenta de se lever, vu que le Patron n'avait pas fermé la porte derrière lui, mais on ne répétera jamais assez que la force physique et la vitesse du Patron dépassent de loin celles du malheureux gamer... qui se retrouva allongé sur le dos, les poignets fermement maintenu contre le matelas, et le corps maintenu contre ce même matelas par le corps lourd du Patron.

Et là, là... là vous vous dites « On sait ce qui va se passer : il va le violer. Comme d'habitude, quoi ». Et ben... non. Normalement oui, hein, mais là, non. Là, il y a eu comme... je sais pas trop... Même le Patron sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment. Toujours est-il que leur regard sont resté accrochés pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'une larme perle au coin de l'œil du Geek. Mais là, encore, ça n'aurait pas du être un problème, tout le monde pleure à ce moment là avec le Patron, et ce dernier aime ça. Pourtant, cette fois, ça l'a bloqué. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI BORDEL ?

-...atron ? Patron ?

La voix était lointaine, et le visage larmoyant du geek tourna devant ses yeux, pour se transformer en Mathieu. La chambre se transforma en salon, et le lit en canapé. Il s'était endormi...

-Patron, il est midi, à table.

Derrière lui, les doubles le fixaient, l'air mi-inquiet, mi-amusé : jamais le Patron n'avait eu la faiblesse de s'endormir en public. Le seul qui ne le regardait pas, c'était le Geek.

Cette fois, Mathieu et Maître Panda firent bien en sorte que le Patron, coincé entre une bimbo et un ursidé, soit à l'exacte opposée du Geek, coincé entre un drogué et le Créateur suprême. Le repas se passa dans un silence uniquement comblé par Mathieu et le Prof, qui discutaient de l'événement qu'allait constituer le retour de ce dernier en guest-star dans le prochain épisode. Mais le Patron n'écoutait pas, il se contentait de fixer le Geek qui, lui, tentait de prendre part à la discussion (en vain, naturellement).

Mais bordel, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui (en plus de ce qui n'allait pas d'ordinaire) ? Il voulait, il pouvait mais dès que... voilà, encore. Dès qu'il y a échange de regard, le Patron perd toute envie de mener à bien son projet. Toute envie ? Non. Juste l'envie de d'habitude de faire pleurer sa victime et de lui faire toute sorte de trucs bizarres et à la limite de la légalité. Sinon, il en avait encore envie, mais il était pas habitué à CETTE envie là. Mais c'est compliqué à expliquer. Même lui ne comprenait pas.

Mais si vous en êtes arrivé à lire cette histoire, soit vous ne savez pas ce que « pairing » signifie, soit vous avez déjà compris, et j'ose espérer que vous êtes dans la seconde catégorie. Pour ceux qui se serait égarés dans la première, je vais être claire : le Patron commence à avoir des sentiments pour le Geek. En même temps, on s'en doutait...

Toujours est-il qu'une voix s'adressant à lui, qui ressemblait à...

-Tu sais, gros, si t'as un problème, tu peux nous en parler !

L'interrompit dans sa contemplation. Le Geek avait viré au rouge et plongé le nez dans son assiette, tandis que la fille, avec un ton inhabituellement prudent et sérieux rajouta …

-On est là pour toi, Patron, tu sais...

Sans lâcher le Geek des yeux, il alluma une clope et jeta le briquet au Hippie qui le rattrapa au vol, par un miracle inexpliqué (sauf si on se rappelle que rien n'est normal aujourd'hui dans cette maison). Il se leva est sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il longeait le couloir en direction de sa chambre, il pu entendre Mathieu qui disait...

-Eh, Geek, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Patron ?

Et le Geek de répondre...

-Mais rien, j'te jure ! C'est justement ça qui est bizarre...

« Si tu savait, gamin... » pensa le Patron en s'enfermant à double tour dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, à table, le Prof conseillait au Geek de voir avec le criminel de service s'il y avait un problème avec lui. Le pauvre jeune homme, argumentant tant bien que mal, fini par abdiquer et se rendit d'un pas traînant vers la chambre du dit criminel. Il du rester debout devant un long moment sans bouger, car il entendit clairement que les autres débarrassaient la table. Il déglutit.

Le Patron, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il failli gueuler « entrez » puis se rappela qu'il avait fermé la porte. Soupirant, il se leva pour l'ouvrir. Il hoqueta lorsqu'il découvrit qui se trouvait derrière. Le regard craintif et soupçonneux, le Geek avait reculé à l'ouverture. Reprenant contenance, le Patron demanda...

-Tu veux quoi, gamin ?

-Il... il faut qu'on parle...

-Et de quoi donc ? Demanda le sadique en haussant un sourcil.

Le Geek ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Ce dernier déglutit. Maintenant, le Geek répondit...

-De ça.

Hésitant encore un moment, le Patron fini par dégager, en soupirant, l'entrée de sa chambre, dans laquelle le gamer s'engouffra, sans hésitation, lui. S'arrêtant en plein milieu de la chambre, il regarda le propriétaire des lieux s'asseoir sur son lit, face à lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, gamin ?

-La dernière fois, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Tu m'a laissez tranquille sans que je te demande rien. Pourquoi ?

-T'aurait préféré que je te viole peut-être ? Ça peux se régler si tu veux...

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, dit le plus frêle soudain nerveux. Patron... t'es pas dans ton assiette depuis hier. C'est à cause de moi ?

« C'que t'es mignon... Bien sûr que non, c'est pas de ta faute... »

N'ayant aucune réponse du Patron, le Geek s'avança vers lui et tendit prudemment la main. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du Patron, comme ce dernier le faisait si souvent pour lui. Le Patron sourit. Un peu plus confiant, le Geek décida de lui redonner le moral. Aussi, il se pencha, et l'embrassa... Et c'est là que le Patron comprit ce qui le bloquait...

D'une main légère mais puissante, il repoussa le gamin, qui le fixa, le rouge aux joues.

-Vas-t-en.

-Patron...

-Maintenant !

-Je suis désolé, je pensais...

-S'il-te plais, gamin... murmura le Patron.

Lorsque le Geek fut partit (non sans un regard en arrière), le Patron fixa le sol devant lui.

Il ne pouvait pas, ne DEVAIT pas être amoureux du Geek. Après tout, n'était-il pas la même personne ? On ne pouvait pas être amoureux de soit-même (à part pour le Panda, mais vous savez comment sont ces sales bêtes). C'était malsain, et pourtant le Patron adorait le malsain d'habitude.

Le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles, passe encore, mais des sentiments... Non. Déjà parce que cela leur ferait beaucoup de mal à tous, et ensuite parce que lui, le Patron, ferait du mal au Geek, et c'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Parce que, le Patron, la fidélité, c'est pas un mot de son vocabulaire. Et le Geek était quelqu'un de fragile émotionnellement.

Il écrasa sa cigarette qui s'était consumé dans sa main gauche, puis s'allongea, la tête dans l'oreiller. Mais fut immédiatement (enfin il avait dormi trois heures hein...) réveillé par un grand fracas venant du salon, suivi d'un Mathieu furax, criant...

-Comment ça il s'est perdu !? Je lui ai juste demandé de ramener du pain, bordel !

-Gros, tu connais le Geek, il est paumé, gros, il fait pas exprès...

Le Patron se leva et arriva dans le salon, légèrement inquiet, pile au moment où le Panda disait...

-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le Patron...

-Ça te dérange pas de tout me mettre sur le dos, la peluche ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

-C'est pas le moment, les interrompi Mathieu, il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut lui arriver, dehors... Putain, j'aurais pas du, je le savais...

-C'est pas ta faute, gros...

-Ce qui compte, c'est de le retrouver. On va aller chacun de son côté, on aura plus de chance. Il est 18h... à 21h on revient ici, avec ou sans lui. Si on le retrouve pas...

-On va le retrouver, le coupa la Fille.

-Tout le monde y met du sien, d'accord ? Même toi, ajouta-il à l'adresse du Patron.

-Je suis le premier volontaire, gamin.

Devant son air sérieux, Mathieu acquiesça. Il saisit le clefs du mini-van et déposa ses doubles un-par un, dans la ville. Le Patron descendit le dernier. Avant de le faire descendre, Mathieu le retint par la manche...

-Patron, tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le Patron ne répondit pas. Il descendit sur le trottoir et referma la portière. Puis il alluma une clope et commença à marcher. Le Geek était vraiment con des fois. Réussir à se perdre entre la maison et la boulangerie... Good Game Gamin...

Il marcha, le regard dans le vide (ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent) et alluma clope sur clope. La nuit commença à tomber, alors qu'il marchait. Il repassait dans sa tête les événements de la veille et de la journée. Le regard du Geek la veille, puis aujourd'hui quand il l'avait embrassé. Et pour la première (et dernière) fois de sa vie, le Patron sentit son cœur se serrer. Décidément, il allait pas bien. Il fallait, ABSOLUMENT qu'il redevienne comme avant. En plus, il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit depuis plus de 24h...

Les rues commençaient à se remplir de gens louches et là...

Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont tous (le Panda, le Prof, le Hippie, la Fille, le Patron et le Geek) des personnalités de Mathieu. Et bien cette particularité leur permet de ressentir certaines chose, par exemple quand l'un d'eux à très peur, très mal où que sais-je encore. Et bien à ce moment là, chacun d'eux, Mathieu comprit, pu ressentir deux chose : un violent coup de frayeur, suivit d'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Non... souffla le Patron.

Là, tous savaient que le Geek avait besoin d'aide... mais où était-il ?

Tandis que le patron se remettait lentement du choc du coup de poing, par chance et parce qu'il avait lui aussi fini par se perdre, il vit au loin un attroupement de quidams... Peut-être que... il se mit à courir vers le groupe. Et il le vit. Assit contre le mur d'une ruelle sombre, entouré de types... louches...

-Tant pis, si t'as pas d'argent, ta casquette fera l'affaire, c'est une collector ? Ça doit valoir pas mal...

Et le type la lui prit. Le Geek était tellement sonné qu'il ne broncha pas. Reprenant son attitude habituelle, le Patron décida d'intervenir dans la conversation, et, s'appuyant contre le mur, derrière le groupe, il fit, d'une voix forte et grave...

-Alors, gamin, ta maman ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas toucher ce qui n'est pas à toi ?

Deux trois types sursautèrent, tous se retournèrent. Le Geek leva les yeux vers son sauveur et on pu lire dans ses yeux un immense soulagement. Du soulagement parce que à ce moment là, le Patron dégageait une forte aura... très effrayante. Les types les plus proches de lui déglutirent.

-Eh, mais je te connais toi, ajouta le Patron en fixant celui qui avait prit la casquette du Geek. Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de pas traîner dans mes pattes, gamin...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est qu'une casquette...

-Dégage, fissa, gamin... C'est juste un conseil si tu veux pas que je rende une petite visite à ta maman... ou que je t'élargisse l'esprit, avant de t'élargir autre chose, c'est comme tu veux...

Le regard du type sembla beaucoup moins sûr de lui, d'un coup... La voix faible du Geek les rappela tout les deux à la situation actuelle.

-Patron...

-T'inquiète gamin, ils vont gentiment partir...

Une bataille de regards s'engageât entre le Patron et le type.

-Tu me connais, lui fit le Patron, tu sais que je vous défonce tous si je veux. Et si tu te tire pas vite en emmenant tes clébards plein de puces, ajouta-t-il en pointant du pouce les autres, je risque d'en avoir envie.

-Tu perd rien pour attendre, fit le type en se tournant vers le Geek.

Le patron s'approcha du type, le saisit par le revers de son blouson, le tourna de force vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur visage se touchent presque, puis, d'une voix qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui...

-Répète un peu, pour voir, gamin ?

-R... rien, lâche-moi !

À peine le Patron avait-il défait sa prise sur le blouson du type que ce dernier fila, accompagné par ses potes.

Le Patron resta quelque minutes là, debout, cigarette au bec, à regarder le Geek, toujours au sol. Jetant son mégot à terre, il ramassa la casquette et la fit tourner dans ses mains.

-Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche.

-Pardon...

le Patron s'agenouilla près du Geek et lui mis la casquette sur la tête. Lorsque le Geek releva la tête, le cœur du Patron rata un battement. Non.

-Allez, vient gamin, on rentre à la maison.

-Mathieu va me gronder, tu crois ?

-On a tous eu peur pour toi, gamin...

-Même toi ?

« si tu savais, gamin, si tu savais »

Pour toute réponse, la Patron passa son bras sur l'épaule du Geek qui s'était relevé, et l'entraîna vers la rue. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, comme il le faisait souvent, et comme le Geek avait fait, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Non. Il lui dirait pas. Jamais. Ça allait lui passer. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Oui.

-Les autres sont à la maison ?

-Vu l'heure, je pense que oui, gamin...

Il avait toujours le bras autour des épaules du Geek, et ce dernier passa un bras autour de la taille du Patron. Oui, il l'adorait, le gamin, il l'aimait même, mais de loin, c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Il adorait le gamin, il l'aimait même, mais de loin, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Après tout, pour le Patron, ils étaient tous une seule personne : Mathieu. Non ? Certes, ils avaient leurs propres caractères, mais leurs vies, leurs existences étaient régies par Mathieu.

Assis sur le porche, deux jours après que le Geek ait retrouvé la maison, il réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vide (quoi, encore ? Ben oui...). Comment avait-il pu, lui, le Patron, pas romantique pour deux sous, tomber amoureux du Geek ? C'était aussi improbable que le Hippie devenant matheux. Et pourtant...

Derrière lui, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés. Quelqu'un que le Patron reconnu comme...

-Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Mathieu. « Bordel... »

-Tu sais, si quelque chose va pas, tu peux m'en parler. Je comprends que tu refuse d'en parler au Panda, ou aux autres … Mais moi ?

Le Patron soupira, et écrasa sa garot sur une marche.

-Mathieu. (« Emploie d'un prénom, décidément je débloque...) Tu penses qu'on est... je sais pas trop... la même personne ?

-Qui, toi et moi ?

-Non, gamin... Nous tous. Tu crois qu'on est juste la même personne ?

Mathieu fixa à son tour le vide dont les yeux du Patron n'avaient pas déviés, et réfléchi quelques instants...

-Oui... et non. En fait je pense que c'est plus complexe. À la base, vous êtes tous un morceau de moi, et moi je suis vous tous réunis. Mais après, vous avez tous une personnalité différente. Certes, physiquement vous vous ressemblez, mais au fond... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Pas vraiment, gamin...

Le créateur toussota et reprit son discours...

-Je suis vous, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment moi... En fait, vous êtes chacun quelqu'un à part entière maintenant.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

-Ben, oui, mais comme j'ai pas beaucoup d'autres situations comme la notre sur lesquelles m'appuyer, je peux pas être vraiment sûr...

Ils se turent un moment, avant que le Patron ne pose la question qui lui trottait en tête depuis quatre jours...

-Et, si l'un de nous commençait à... je sais pas... avoir des sentiments... pour un autre...

-Ah, c'est donc ça...

-Bordel, me coupe pas, gamin, c'est déjà assez compliqué...

-Ça a rien de compliqué, Patron...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, le Patron se tourna vers Mathieu et le regarda par dessus ses lunettes...

-Crois moi, gamin, c'est compliqué.

-C'est ça qui te ronge depuis des jours ? T'es amoureux du Geek ?

-Comment tu... ?

-Sais ? Arrête. T'es aussi transparent que les vitres quand le Panda se frotte dessus.

-Il fait ça, lui ?

-Sale histoire... Bref ! Dans cette histoire t'es aussi gamin que lui.. Attends... me dis pas que t'as peur ?

-T'aurais pas peur si tu tombais amoureux, déjà pour la première fois de ta vie, et en plus de toi même ?

Mathieu soupira...

-Il est pas toi, tu n'est pas lui. Moi je suis lui, et je sens bien qu'il se sent pas bien. Et toi aussi.

-Et tu me préconise de faire quoi, gamin ? Lui dire et me faire rejeter, ou lui dire et qu'il accepte alors que je sais très bien que je vais lui faire du mal ?

-Du mal ? Comment ça ?

-Bordel, gamin, tu me connais assez ! Je le ferais souffrir à un moment ou a un autre.

-Pas forcément.

-Si, Mathieu, si. J'ai beau être amoureux de lui, je vais vite trouver des nouveaux jouets qui me feront envie. Ça annulera pas mes sentiments pour lui, mais ça va lui faire du mal.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil, dubitatif...

-Et donc tu préfère qu'il souffre sans que tu te sentes responsable ?

Le Patron le fixa. « Bien sûr que je me sens responsable... ». Soupirant, il décida de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ah. Oui. Effectivement.

Dans ces moments, Mathieu était tellement peu éloquent... Le Patron eu un rire nerveux, se leva et rentra, laissant le créateur seul, sur le porche.

Dans le salon, le Hippie faisait des ronds de fumée sur le canapé. Au moment où le Patron s'engageait sur le chemin de sa chambre, le Prof entra dans la pièce en criant...

-Courrier ! Courrier !

-Arrête de crier, gros, t'en a trop pris ou quoi ?

Le premier à répondre à l'appel du courrier fut le Panda qui fit irruption dans la pièce, presque essoufflé.

-Y'a quoi pour moi ?

Le Prof fouilla dans le panier et lui tendis quelques lettres.

-Tiens, commença-t-il...

Mais déjà le Panda était repartit dans sa tanière. Mais le prof n'y prêta pas attention, il se tourna vers le Hippie et lui tendit un paquet. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le Hippie fut plus rapide (c'est possible?)

-Rêves pas, gros, tu saura pas ce que c'est. De toute façon, t'aimerais pas...

Il posa le paquet prêt de lui et recommença ses ronds de fumée. Mathieu et le Geek entrèrent en même temps par deux portes différentes. Le Geek fut le premier à parler...

-Normalement il y a un paquet pour moi !

-Pas que, petit, répondit le Prof, apparemment, t'as des fans !

Il sortit du panier un petit paquet, suivit d'une lettre rose.

-Sérieux gros ? Y'a une fille qui t'a écrit ?

Le regard du Geek s'illumina.

-C'est pas une fille, répliqua-t-il, c'est LA fille.

-La notre ? Demanda Mathieu.

-Mais non...

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Geek sortit du salon. Le Patron le regarda partir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Voir son regard s'illuminer comme ça...

-Tu préférerais pas que ce soit grâce à toi, glissa la voix de Mathieu à son oreille ?

Le Patron lui lança un regard mauvais. Voyant le panier vide, et comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien pour lui, le Patron recommença ce qu'il était en train de faire : aller dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il fit, non sans jeter un regard vers la chambre du Geek quand il passa devant. Il hésita à entrer. Il ne le fit pas. Non, vraiment, c'était mieux comme ça... Non ?

La réponse que voulait donner le Patron était « SI », mais, le soir venu, à table, elle fut moins facile à donner...

-Alors, notre Geek devient grand, il paraît, commença le Panda. C'est vrai qu'une fille t'a écrit ?

-Une fille ? S'exclama celle de la bande.

Le Geek rougit un peu et replongeât son nez dans son assiette. Poussé par la curiosité, le Patron ajouta...

-Allez gamin, explique nous.

-Ben... Vous vous souvenez de la dernière Polymanga ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Et bah, pendant la séance de dédicace, ya une jeune fille super mignonne qui était venue juste pour moi...

-La peluche lama rose ? Osa Mathieu.

-Exactement. Elle s'appelle Laurenn (pas la peluche, la fille!), on a fini par remarquer que ça faisait des mois qu'on jouait ensemble sur LoL . Du coup, bah, on a commencé à discuter, on s'entend super bien...

« Laurenn, hein ? »

-Mais si, vous vous parlez sur internet, pourquoi elle t'a écrit une lettre ?

-Elle habite à Rennes, en Bretagne... Mais elle est en vacances sur Paris avec sa famille, elle voudrait qu'on se voit...

-C'est génial ! S'exclama l'ursidé de service. Quand ça ?

Le Geek rougit encore plus.

-Demain...

Il leva vers Mathieu des yeux implorants.

-Mathieu... Je sais qu'on avait prévu une scène... Mais elle vient jamais sur Paris et elle est libre que demain... dis oui, s'il-te-plaaaiiiis !

Mathieu regarda la Patron, qui se contenta de tirer sur sa cigarette.

-Tu vas encore te perdre...

-Je te jure que non !

-Il vaudrait pas mieux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

-Mathieu, intervint la Fille, c'est un rendez-vous galant, si il y va accompagné ça va faire piège... ça va pas plaire à Laurenn.

Mathieu re-regarda le Patron, puis se tourna vers le Geek.

-Si tu fais attention... D'accord.

Le Geek se leva et fit un câlin assez puéril au créateur, puis se rassit, le sourire au lèvres. Et là...

Là le Patron aurait voulu être content pour lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir encore se dire que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais ce sourire, si innocent... il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là grâce à lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être comme les autres : fier de leur éternel gamin qui devenait grand. Mais la seule chose qu'il était capable de ressentir c'était de la jalousie. Il avait bien comprit que Mathieu attendait qu'il lui fasse un signe pour empêcher le Geek de sortir. Deux chances, il avait eu deux chances... Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il aurait pu, par pur égoïsme. Mais il n'aurait pas pu voir ce sourire qui suffit à lui en coller un aussi sur le visage, malgré l'étau qu'il ressentait pour la seconde fois autour de son cœur. Attrapant le bédot du Hippie, il s'en servit pour allumer sa seconde cigarette de la soirée. Puis il se leva et sortit sur le porche.

Là il s'assit à la même place, sur les marche, et fixa les étoiles. Il se ramollissait. Bordel.

Laurenn. Hum. Laurenn. Était-elle jolie ? Il arrivait pas à remettre son visage. Certes, il voyait bien une jeune fille donner un énorme lama rose en peluche au Geek, mais son visage... il se rappelait aussi que, à part le Geek et Mathieu, elle n'avait cherché à voir personne d'autre.

-Ça a pas l'air d'aller mieux, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes. Il ferma les yeux et tira sur sa clope.

-Si.

-Mens pas, Patron, t'y arrive plus non plus.

Le Geek s'assit sur une marche, à côté du Patron.

-T'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller... Si je peux faire quelque chose... n'importe quoi...

-Y'a rien à faire, gamin.

-Arrêtes d'être défaitiste...

-Tu devrais aller dormir si tu veux être en forme pour Laurenn demain.

-Je sais.

Le Patron attendit qu'il s'en aille, mais il ne bougea pas...

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de rester là. On est bien, il fait pas froid.

Le Patron risqua un regard vers le Geek. Erreur. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et levé le menton vers le ciel. Avec CE putain de sourire sur les lèvres, il était un vrai appel à la luxure. Le Patron se retint de justesse.

-Je suis content pour toi, gamin.

Rah, même pour lui, ça sonnait faux.

-Pour ?

-Pour Laurenn.

-Ah, oui...

Le Geek sourit. « Trop d'innocence en toi, gamin... ».

-Je me rappelle plus de sa tête, ajouta le Patron. Elle est mignonne ?

-Très ! Et gentille, aussi... Mais je pense qu'elle est la seule fille qui te céderais pas.

-Il est pas dis que j'essaierais, déjà...

Le Geek rit. Ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé comme ça, tout simplement.

-Allez, gamin, va dormir.

Le gamin sembla hésiter, mais, finalement, il finit par se lever, puis par embrasser la joue du Patron. Ne pas réagir, bordel. Entendant la porte claquer derrière lui, il s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Le lendemain fut une torture, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, même quand le Geek rentra au logis des Sommet, un grand sourire benêt collé sur le visage.

Et puis, quelque jours plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait, tous furent réveillés par la voix suave et délicate de Mathieu, qui leur murmura doucement...

-DEBOUT TAS DE LARVES !

« Vas mourir, gamin... »

Le petit déjeuné servi, tous purent remarquer l'air excité de leur créateur. Il était tellement excité qu'il leur mettait la pression. Et dès le matin, ça passe pas.

-Eh, gros, tu veux pas te calmer ? Tu m'stress...

-Tu nous stress tous, ajouta la Fille.

-Sans blague, explique ce qu'il t'arrive avant qu'on te casse la gueule, termina le Panda, blasé.

-J'ai reçu un invitation pour les 15 ans de la Japan Expo !

Gros blanc dans la salle.

-C'est pour ça que tu nous as réveillé si tôt, gamin ? Ça aurait pas pu attendre ?

-Arrêtez, on va revoir Antoine, Kriss, Links... On va faire plein de conférences, de dédicaces...

-TU vas faire tout ça, corrigea le Geek en buvant son chocolat.

Mathieu passa une bonne heure à leur expliquer qu'ils le feraient ensemble, et au final, tout le monde sembla assez satisfait. Sauf le Prof et la Fille, à qui Mathieu expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas assez de places et que du coup, il préférait prendre les personnages principaux de SLG.

Mathieu avait décidé de loger dans un hôtel tout près, pour ne pas avoir à faire l'aller-retour deux fois dans la journée. Le départ fut fixé un mois plus tard, le 1er juillet, afin d'être sur place pour le lendemain.

-Vous vous en sortirez ?demanda pour la millième fois Mathieu aux deux à rester à la maison.

-T'inquiète pas, le rassura la Fille, on gère !

À peine rassuré, Mathieu se décida à démarrer le mini-van. Je vous ellipse tout le voyage, les retrouvaille avec les autres youtubers, (surtout avec Antoine Daniel... MATOIIIIINE ***p*** hum... pardon)... Passons plutôt directement à ce qui est intéressant ! Oui, parce que vous vous doutez bien... une convention, c'est forcement plein de trucs intéressants.

C'était le Samedi. Lors de la quatrième séance de dédicaces. La veille, Mathieu avait présenté en avant-premier l'épisode 84, et aujourd'hui une foule incroyable faisait la queue pour avoir une dédicace et une photo avec le Créateur suprême et ses clones. Et là, dans les premiers de la file...

-LAURENN !

Le geek à bondit de sa chaise pour se ruer sur la jeune fille, qui lâcha son lama bleu.

« Elle a quoi avec les lama ? »

Alors c'était elle... Laurenn. Mignonne, c'est vrai. Une vingtaine d'année. Et accompagnée d'amie à elle, apparemment.

-Pourquoi tu m'a pas dis que tu venais?demanda le Geek, un sourire niais sur le visage et visiblement ravi.

-Parce que c'était une surprise!répondit la demoiselle.

Ravi, le Geek pris des photos avec Laurenn et les quatre amies qui l'accompagnaient, avant de les présenter aux autres membres de l'équipe SLG. Tous les autres ? Non, pas le Patron, au grand dam de ses demoiselles, visiblement déçues de ne pas le voir. Mais lui n'en avait aucune envie. Aucune. Il était partit derrière le stand et avait allumé une clope.

-Jaloux ?

Mathieu s'était glissé à côté de lui.

-Il est heureux, ça me suffit.

-Jaloux et menteur, tu cumules.

-Arrêtes gamin. Je suis sérieux. Qu'il n'arrête pas de sourire, ça me suffit.

Acquiesçant, Mathieu se releva...

-Elles sont déçues de pas te voir. Je leur ai dis que c'était ta pause cigarette. Si t'es vraiment pas jaloux, viens faire une photo, on fait photo de groupe.

Le Patron soupira. Mathieu avait raison, il était jaloux. Mais de là à le montrer... Courage. Il se leva et suivi Mathieu. Lorsqu'il arriva, le groupe de fille l'applaudit. Tous s'installèrent pour la photo de groupe, et Mathieu fit même en sorte que mettre le Geek et le Patron à côté.

« Mais tu cherches quoi, là, gamin ? »

Et le petit groupe de Laurenn repartit après que cette dernière ait fait un bisou sur la joue du Geek en lui disant « à la prochaine ! ».

« Ridicule. », pensa le Patron. Puis il regarda le Geek. Il souriait. Du coup, bah le Patron sourit aussi. « Je me ramollis... ». Afin d'éviter de le fixer trop longtemps, il décida de chercher une possible proie. Certes, il y avait des très jolies filles, des garçons assez comestibles... Mais... « Bordel. »

Au final, à part cet incident (soutenons le Patron, appelons la venue de Laurenn comme ça) la semaine de la Japan Expo c'était assez bien passée. Le Patron avait repris du poil de la bête, et avait même traumatisé une grand-mère venue accompagnée sa petite fille.

Les semaines, et les mois passèrent, l'été, puis la rentrée. Le Patron continuais de regarder le Geek de loin, et ce dernier s'étonnait de ne plus être embêter par le sadique de service. Mais à chaque lettre, chaque appel téléphonique, chaque venue de Laurenn, le Patron avait plus de mal à être heureux de voir le regard du Geek s'allumer ou son sourire s'agrandir. Son cœur (parce que oui, le Patron A un cœur, même s'il est tout petit, qu'il à des menottes en fourrures et une poire à lavement dans l'artère principale) semblait se dégonfler. Mathieu avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire tourner ses scènes. Et ce soir là n'allait pas arranger les choses...

-Bon appétit!fit la Fille.

Quelques minutes de blancs...

-Les mecs ?

C'était le Geek... évidement...

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Et là, plusieurs réactions : d'abord les Contents, comme la Fille et le Hippie qui relevèrent la tête avec un grand sourire, les Surpris, genre le Panda et le Prof, qui relevèrent la tête avec l'air d'être intéressé mais pas trop, et puis il y a ceux qui se sont étouffé avec leurs bouché de rôti. Genre Mathieu. Et le Patron, évidement.

-De qui?tenta timidement le créateur.

-De Laurenn évidement, intervint la Fille.

-C'mignon, gros...

Le Geek rougit et sourit dans son assiette. Tandis que tout le monde y allait de son commentaire (« Tu devient un homme ! » « Vous sortez ensemble ? »), quelque chose... je sais pas... sûrement les menottes en fourrure et la poire à lavement... quelque chose s'est cassé dans le Patron. Mais pas cassé du genre « il va se lever et aller pleurer en position fœtale », pas du tout.

Sous les félicitations de ses amis et clones, le Geek rayonnait. Jamais, non, jamais personne ne l'avait vu aussi bien. Et là, le Patron comprit vraiment. Il se leva à son tour et se joignit à ses amis, y allant de sa petite claque dans le dos. Toute la tristesse et le mal-être qu'il avait accumulé ces dernière semaines sembla fondre comme neige au soleil.

Et Mathieu comprit aussi, en voyant le sourire du Patron. Jamais, non, jamais personne n'avait vu sur son visage un sourire aussi franc, aussi heureux. Oui, ça lui suffisait.

Et le Geek de passer la soirée au téléphone avec sa douce. Et le Patron de passer la sienne sur le canapé du salon, un sourire sur les lèvres, le regard dans le vide.

FIN


End file.
